


That Time Jongin Just Wanted to Sleep but Sehun Just Wouldn't Let Him Live

by ReiyaRegina



Series: The Trials and Tribulations Slash Misadventures of the EXO Student Body [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: Sehun's just trying to be a good friend, but Jongin suspects ulterior motives.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: The Trials and Tribulations Slash Misadventures of the EXO Student Body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653841
Kudos: 9





	That Time Jongin Just Wanted to Sleep but Sehun Just Wouldn't Let Him Live

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you'll check out my other stories as well!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

Ever since they were kids, Sehun has had a fanciful imagination and a penchant for keeping Jongin up during the night with reports of his thoughts and findings. Going from sleepovers pretty much every weekend to sharing the same dorm space in their first year of university, this habit has yet to change.

Normally Jongin wouldn’t mind listening to Sehun, but in a few days he has a midterm worth 30% of his mark. Everything leading up to that moment of hell on earth has been meticulously divided into hourly blocks of time and he’s pretty sure that the current time block is marked “SLEEP BITCH”, and not “Listen to Sehun’s Inane Ramblings at Ass O’Clock in the Morning”.

Sehun knows about this schedule – how could he not with Jongin nearly OD-ing on caffeine on the regular? Despite this, he seems to be hell bent on making life miserable, if his insistent calls of Jongin’s name are anything to go by. Jongin groans and it’s definitely the wrong move, as Sehun reaches over to turn on his bedside lamp.

“I knew you were awake.”

If looks could kill, Sehun would be fried halfway to Sunday.

“How could anyone sleep with someone saying their name over and over again every couple of seconds like a broken record? I have to be up in six hours.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Look, I know you have that stupid schedule that you’re following, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while and it’s important.”

Sehun watches as Jongin settles deeper into his bed with his eyes tightly closed, but he knows he has the other’s attention. “I think you might be the potential target of a serial killer.”

Jongin’s eyes shoot open as he sits up to stare at Sehun. Of all the things Sehun could have said, Jongin wasn’t expecting this to be one of them. “What the actual fuck, Oh Sehun?”

Sehun remains nonplussed at Jongin’s outburst, settling comfortably on his side with his head cradled in the palm of his hand.

“That Park kid, the one with the teeth. He follows you around like a stalker.”

Jongin groans and buries his head under his pillow, wondering if making himself pass out from air loss is worth it if it means not having to sit through this conversation. Since Sehun never seems to get the hint, it may be his only saving grace. Weighing his options, Jongin decides that the best thing to do is to let Sehun get what he needs out of his system. The faster he says what he wants to say, the faster he’ll shut up and go to sleep. Maybe. Hopefully.

“We have classes together. That’s why he’s always around. It’s not stalking if we’re going in the same direction.”

Sehun huffs and, even with the pillow blocking his vision, Jongin’s about 99% sure that Sehun’s lips are pressed into a thin and unimpressed line.

“But have you seen the way he smiles? It’s like the epitome of creepy. Like how many teeth does the guy have? And he’s got that crazy mad scientist hair going on. Plus when he talks, his eyes get really big and, when you add the smile, he basically looks like a titan from that anime. He literally looks like he’s sizing you up and deciding whether you’re worth eating or not.”

Jongin removes the pillow from his head and stares at Sehun. “Dude, how do you even know that? I see him way more often than you do and I’ve never noticed.”

Sehun scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t. You have the observational capacity of a rock. I have to memorize all the details in case you go missing and I have to alert the authorities.”

Jongin laughs. “So, what? You make a note of everything he says? Everything he does? The outfit he’s wearing? Do you know his underwear brand too?”

“You make fun of me now, but wait until I save your ass from being sliced and diced. And he wears Calvin Kleins. Today they were navy blue.”

Jongin stares at Sehun and wonders – not for the first time in their years of friendship – how Sehun’s mind operates. “I was joking. What the hell would the police do with information about the brand and colour of his boxers?”

“Not boxers. His pants are too tight to wear anything except briefs. Maybe boxer briefs, but definitely not when he’s wearing jeans.” Sehun stares into space, sorting through his thoughts, before nodding at the assessment.

Jongin gapes at Sehun, as a light bulb switches on in his mind. “Are you sure that you’re just not using me as an excuse to check out the Park kid?”

Sehun’s face colours as he scowls at Jongin. “Bunching, you asshole. It’s called common sense.”

“It’s called you checking out the goods. You want in. ‘In Those Jeans’ is probably the soundtrack of your life, isn’t it?”

Sehun turns off his lamp and lies facing the wall, dismissing Jongin. “Pretty sure that schedule of your’s says 'Sleep Bitch', not 'Be a Bitch'. Good night, Jongin.”

“But, Sehun, I wanna know more about what’s in Park’s jeans!”

“I said, ‘good night’!”

Jongin grins and pulls his blankets back over himself, making a mental note to add blocks of “Bug Sehun about the Park Kid” into his schedule. This is something that needs further investigation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you've never heard "In Those Jeans" by Ginuwine, check it out! It was my jam back in the day (am I dating myself? I'm old, lol).
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆
> 
> I have two more WIPs for this universe that have been languishing in my drafts for years. 
> 
> Part 3 (Sekai + Chanyeol interactions) has a hefty amount that was already written, but part 4 (Jongin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol all make an appearance) is just a bunch of sentences and disjointed ideas and streams of consciousness.
> 
> Depending on how well these first two installments are received, maybe I'll try my hand at completing them!


End file.
